Ben Ferris (Earth-70709)
History Childhood Not much is known from Ferris' childhood. However, Ferris claims that his childhood is just "OK". However, he says it in a "disgusted" matter, assuming that his childhood is not really good, or abusive. Another thing that is known about Ferris' childhood is that he is British and once attended a school where their teachers are "wild" and "insane" and abusive to all the students. Ferris also once claimed that he murdered his biological parents because "they're just too much" for him. Military Life Ferris was a member of the SAS (Special Air Service) during his middle ages. Ferris was known as a man of a few words and very serious, yet brutal and sometimes can be very violent. When Ferris once entered the SAS, he is constantly bullied by seniors. However, Ferris paid the seniors back with his own taste of punches and beat ups, which the seniors never expected to be truly painful and skillful. Ferris was punished due to this, but the seniors were also punished and expelled from the SAS. However, Ferris showed promising acts that an SAS could have, and proved to be effective in battlefield. Ferris' operation never ended up a failure. Until one day, in a mission to Argentina, he is captured by a drug cartel and got tortured for at least 3 months non-stop. However, Ferris broke free from the cartel by himself and returned to UK. However, the SAS forgot about him and said that, "The man named Ben Ferris already died 3 months ago." With this, Ferris got enraged and assaulted the SAS by himself, but soon stopped. He was then put to a death row. Special Project Lucky for Ferris, instead of a death row, Ferris was offered to volunteer for a special project sponsored by the US government. The project's objective was to investigate an "alternate plane" of reality, codenamed the "N-Zone", or Negative Zone. Ferris reluctantly accepted the offer and was sent to a military compound in Arizona for the special project. He discovered that there are 3 other men that accepted the offer for this project. The 3 men are Benjamin Ray Bill, Barry Maximoff, and Mark Grayson. Benjamin Ray Bill was appointed to be the leader of the crew. Negative Zone After that, Ferris along with the three other men stepped into a highly advanced ship. The ship was used to enter the Negative Zone. And then, a portal was generated, and Feris, as a pilot, along with Barry Maximoff as his co-pilot, flies to the N-Zone. The team leader, Benjamin, chatter boxed about his amazement with the N-Zone, which annoys Ferris. Mutant Revealed Suddenly, Benjamin and Mark Grayson discovered two strange objects. One of them looked like a crystal, while the other one looked like a hammer. Ferris was even more annoyed by Benjamin's manners. Ferris decided not to look, but he saw an impending threat. Ferris warned the whole crew that an unknown cosmic radiation storm was approaching the ship, and the ship had no radiation defense. Suddenly, after Ferris informed that, Benjamin's skin turned yellowish/greenish and he panicked. Ferris then turned back to see that Benjamin moved the two weird objects without his hands. Suddenly, after Benjamin did that, the objects forcefully dropped down and suddenly, the whole crew, including Ferris also dropped down as if gravity pulled them. Suddenly, the crystal object, which was actually a Terrigen Crystal, emits and surrounds the crews' body with blue light and suddenly forms a cocoon around them. After that, the ship's communication broke off and the cosmic radiation storm blasts the ship, bathing the cocooned crews with cosmic radiation. After the storm ends, the team leader, Benjamin Ray Bill, ruptured out of the cocoon, followed by Ferris himself, and then Maximoff and Grayson. Ferris was shocked by his sudden change, looking like a fiery beast with plasma and fires all over. However, he is more shocked when he and the other crews saw Benjamin, who looked like a horse and said that he thought that at first, they were all weren't even humans. Then, Ferris drove the ship back to the special projects' base, much to his annoyance and shock, that he nearly melt the controller things for the ship. On their way back home, Ferris made a mask for himself to cover his fiery face, in case his "face fires" harm the other crews. The mask was made by the remainings of the cocoon that he ruptured from after the Terrigenesis process. Returning to Reality After Ferris drove back the ship to the base, Benjamin ripped out the steel door of the ship, and he got shocked. Suddenly, rogue military agents surrounded them, armed with advanced weapons. Later, Ferris and the other crew members followed Benjamin, who was now under fire by the agents. However, much to a surprise, Benjamin regenerates the wounds and felt no pain nor injuries. Benjamin soon fought off the agents, and then Ferris and the other crew followed. Ferris demonstrated his newfound Pyrokinetic abilities, that is very effective against the agents, and his unexpected ability of manipulating his density. After all the agents are dead, Benjamin gave a hug to all crew members, including Ferris, except Barry, who's disgusted. Then, Benjamin formed a group called Fantastic Four with the other crews, including Ferris. And each of them picks their nicknames. And Ferris picks the nickname of Cinder. A Headquarter After the "informal" formage of the Fantastic Four, Benjamin told the other crews that they must find a headquarter as a base of operation. Ferris said that it might be hard to find a headquarter because people haven't even "accepted" them along with their hideous appearence. And then, Barry seemed to agree with this, saying that not even people are going to know them all. However, Grayson says that he knows how to "get" a headquarter. Benjamin listens to Grayson and asks him how. Mark then replied by saying that they must "build" their own base. Maximoff then suddenly "snapped" by saying that it would be impossible to build a base. Mark however, says that if there are no other options left, they will use the special projects base as a headquarter. Benjamin, along with Ferris agreed with Mark's opinion, while Barry criticizes Mark for being "lazy". However, Mark only responded with a laugh. Then after that, finally the Fantastic Four cleans up the base, tiding it up, and rebuilds it with surprisingly a lot of materials that they found from the base's basement. And finally, all of it is done and finally the group gained a headquarter, and they named it the N-Base. SSA Read it here at F4 part. Powers and Abilities As Ben Ferris Ferris is a highly skilled combatant due to his origin of being in the SAS. Ferris' attributes are also at peak levels. Ferris is also a smart tactician and a martial arts master. He mastered Aikido, Karate, Pencak Silat, Wrestling, MMA, Muay Thai, and others. He is a mutant, however, he has no powers yet, because he hasn't been subjected to Terrigenesis. As Cinder After Ferris and the other 3 crew members of the project was revealed as Mutants through the Terrigenesis process and bathed by cosmic radiation rays, which makes him a Meta-Mutant, Ferris gained these abilities: *'Pyrokinetic: '''Out of all the 3 crew members of the project, Ferris' powers seems to be more unique than the other crew members, even the team leader, who is now Beta Ray Bill. Much like Benjamin, Ferris' physical body changed a lot. However, this also changes his physiology. Because he is a Mutant, coupled by his bath of cosmic radiations, he is more unique than "normal" Mutants. Ferris' physiology became "Pyrokinetic" and he has these following abilities: **'Pyrokinesis: 'Due to Ferris' new "Pyrokinetic" physiology, Ferris is able to control fire. Amazingly, Ferris also gains the ability to control any fire that he sees. And also, Ferris is able to blast hot plasma balls out of his hands. He also gained the ability to fire streams of fire and fireballs from his hands. Ferris can also fire an energy-like-fire-stream-blast out of his mouth. However, to perform it, Ferris must open his mask. Luckily, his mask has a system of automatic open and close. Ferris also can unleash cluster bomb like fireballs out of his body. **'Pyrokinetic Augmentation: 'Ferris also can augment his attributes with fire and his abilities. Ferris is basically immune to burn damage or burning things, and healed by fire. Some examples of these augmentations are: ***Ferris can augment his strength to super-human levels using fire or concentrated pyrokinetic charge to his whole body. ***Ferris can augment his stamina to near-limitless levels. If Ferris' "body" fires are still lit up, he can be tireless, no matter what happens to him. ***Ferris can augment his speed and agility with fire or his pyrokinetic abilities. Like other augmentations, fire or concentrated pyrokinetic charge to his whole body is required to do this. ***Ferris can instantly heal himself using fire or pyrokinetic charge to his whole body. **'Forcefield Generation: 'Cinder/Ferris is able to form a forcefield made of fire to protect him from surrounding damages. If something is close to Cinder's forcefield at least for 2 meters, it will be burned. If something directly does contact with the forcefield, the thing will instantly melt. Cinder can also use the forcefield as a gigantic fireball for an attack, or to augment himself. **'Density Shifting: 'Like Vision from Earth-616, Cinder is able to manipulate his density. He can manipulate his density to very light that things can pass through him, or to become very hard that nearly no thing can pierce him. However, this ability is limited. But, Pyrokinetic Augmentation solves that problem. If his density is light and something passes through him, it will burn or melt. **'Flight: 'Like the Human Torch of Earth-616, Cinder can fly. However, he has an alternate way to fly, which is to unexpectedly curl himself to a fireball like thing and fly away. In that "fireball" form, he is invulnernable to damages and can fly at least to Mach 1. **'Decelerated Aging: 'After his transformation to Cinder, Ferris aging is decelerated. Ferris claims this by saying shortly after his transformation, "''I felt like 10 years younger..." In his Cinder form, Ferris traded his martial arts training for a more "fiery" combat style. In Cinder form, his fingers are more slender. Not just that, amazingly, Ferris' flames are actually a bit cosmic in nature, and a bit more "imbalanced" than other natural flames alike. This even instead weakens the energy absorbing Red Hulk. Equipment *'''Cocoon Mask: '''Ferris made this mask out of the cocoon where he bursted out shortly after the Terrigenesis. This mask unexpectedly is "sentient" and obeys to Cinder. This mask can open itself automatically if Cinder wants to, in case he needs to spew fire out his face. This mask is also unknowingly very hard and very strong that it can hold the ultra-hot fiery face of Cinder. Trivia *Cinder serves as the Human Torch for Earth-70709's Fantastic Four. **However, he is very different from Jonathan Storm, the Human Torch of mainstream Fantastic Four. Ferris is a very serious man and more brutal than Storm himself. Ferris' "flame" powers, by now are a bit more variable than Storm's "flame" powers. *This character is particularly inspired by the "Cinder" of a real game franchise called Killer Instinct, where a character with the same name, but with a different origin existed. *In Cinder form, he cannot revert back to human form. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Density Shifting Category:British Category:British Heroes Category:Decelerated Aging Category:Mutants Category:Fire Blasts Category:Force Field Generation Category:Flight